


Dressed, but Indecent

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [14]
Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Crossover Drabble Meme, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught in what appears to be a compromising position</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed, but Indecent

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover drabbles! If they seem completely random, that's because they are. The summary is the prompt I got, and the characters were chosen by the online equivalent of pulling names out of a hat. Enjoy.

“Oh my god, this is amazing. Barney, I am so glad you talked me into this.” Lily swallows, and lets out a moan that can probably be heard from the other side of the house.

Make that definitely – considering Marshall has just stormed into the room.

“Barney what are you-“ he cuts himself off as he takes in the two of them, sitting fully dressed at the kitchen table.

“Lily, I told you that graham crackers with butter are  _awesome_. You need to listen to me more, I have the best ideas.”

Marshall and Lily roll their eyes and each put another cracker in their mouths. In sync.

Barney scoffs. “You two are disgusting, you know that?”


End file.
